Lorekeeper
UNFINISHED The Lorekeeper is an NPC that will spawn after you have defeated your first boss in any world. It sells a Lore Book for one gold coin for each boss that you have faced, as well as a Lore Book for one silver coin for each enemy that you've killed. However, the enemies portion cycles, for there isn't enough space to house all of them, even though this NPC's space is double the size of any other. These Lore Books go into a sixth tab, where you can read them. Lore Book Contents Slime King This is the King of all slimes. He's not as powerful as it sounds, and his expected lifespan is only a year, however. Legends say that that thing inside him is the skeleton of a worker of darkness, but nobody really knows what that means. Eye of Cthulhu This isn't the true eye of Cthulhu, of course. This is simply the master of the demon eyes and wandering eyes. Similarly to the King Slime, he has less power than it seems. The Eater of Worlds The Eater of Worlds is more than just the father of the worms. It's the parasite that spreads the corruption. True, it isn't the ruler or creator of the corruption, but it is the one that spreads it. Legends have it that if it is broken into two, then left alone, one half will eat the other. Brain of Cthulhu This can be seen as the coordinator of the Crimson. It has no relation to Cthulhu, that's just explorers' wishful thinking. In myths, it is said that the Brain can spread tendrils of Crimson to those it hates most, and makes their lives miserable. Skeletron You'd expect that Skeletron would be the king of the skeletons. He is. But he also rules over most of the fleshy undead. He can put a terrible curse upon you that confines you in pain to a limited area, or curse you to forever summon dreaded Dungeon Guardians to your position. He never had skin at all, if you were wondering. Queen Bee This monarch is less of a queen, and more of a slaver to the bees. Ever wondered why there are so few bees? The Queen Bee is why. What she(or her race of queens) does is good for us, but bad for them. Long ago, the first queen bee locked the bees in jungle hives, and the queens continue to keep them there. In ancient times, the bees ruled the lands. The world would be a very different place if not for this creature.... Wall of Flesh This thing is perhaps one of the strangest boss creatures in the world. It is said that, long ago, all of the more intense spirits were locked away in a dungeon. This dungeon literally congealed into a living prison, and it is said that it is made from what remains of Cthulhu's flesh. A newer legend tells us that the wall, feeling sorry for the inhabitants inside it and wishing to release them, congealed itself further, into a man who would trick those who found him into releasing the spirits, though that's probably not true. The Destroyer The Destroyer is the final prison of the Soul of Might, ripped to shreds by whoever placed the other spirits into their fleshy prison. The Destroyer bears a strong resemblance to the Eater of Worlds, and that's because it was based off of it. Who knows who created it though.... The Twins The Twins are the prison of the Soul of Sight, ripped to shreds by whoever placed the other spirits into their fleshy prison. The Twins are mutated and altered from the eyes ripped out of an ancient beast known as Csulor. Some say that Csulor is Cthulhu's son. Skeletron Prime Skeletron Prime is the prison of the Soul of Fright, ripped to shreds by whoever placed the other spirits in their fleshy prison. Skeletron Prime was fashioned after Skeletron, though, more than that, he was given consciousness with part of Skeletron's mind. Plantera Plantera is the spirit of a gardening trickster. He stole the Temple Key from the Lihzahrd Race, locking them inside. As punishment by the gods, he was doomed to live forever as a plant. Being cunning, Plantera managed to secure itself as the ruler of the jungle. Golem Golem is the ancient idol, worshipped by the Lihzahrds. Unlike most other cases, Golem quite actually was a god, or at least possessed by a spirit strong enough to live up to the legends of the Lihzahrd Gods. He was disabled and dismantled many years back, but the means to reactivate him are in plain sight. Some legends say that only Golem stops the Cultist Race from leaving their hidey-holes, by keeping them tied to the power of the Lihzahrd Altar. Duke Fishron Nobody knows what the heck this thing is. He's not in the ancient myths. He's not in any sailor's tales. He shouldn't exist. Oh well, he must not be that important after all. It is clear, though, that he is the leader of the sharks. Lunatic Cultist The ancient fanatical leader of the immortal Cultist Race, it constantly worships the moon, waiting for the Lunar Events to happen, which is like Judgement Day in their culture. Ironically, only it stops the Lunar Events from happening, for the massive change will certainly alert the ancient spirits of the moon. Moon Lord The Moon Lord is the master of the moon. He is actually one of the three Embodiments of Cthulhu, all once part of Cthulhu himself. The Moon Lord was the crafty one who managed to trap the spirits of the boundaries in the Ultimate World Key. = Slime(blue, green, red, jungle, mother, black, ice, spiked ice, spiked jungle, yellow, purple, sand, baby) A creature formed by trillions of harmless bacteria, somehow pieced together to gain semi-consciousness. Lava Slime Literally living magma, given consciousness from ancient magics. Pinky A strange, ultra-smart slime. No one knows how it came to be, but it has about 20 times as many bacteria as a green slime, collected in a much smaller space. Dungeon Slime A slime that has been magically induced to grow around a dungeon key. Zombie The dead reanimated, usually by magic, but other means are all possible. Skeleton, Undead Viking Dead cast beneath the earth, awakened by ancient magics long after decomposition. Angry Bones Skeletons angered by the curses of Skeletron, as well as the primordial dungeon spirits. Dark Caster, Tim Ancient Magicians, long decayed, but kept alive by their own magical tricks. Bee The poor enslaved creatures of the Queen Bee. Blood Crawler Strange crosses between spiders and mites, forever engorged with blood. Bone Serpents All that remains of the ancient serpents that crossed the worlds. Crab These ancient creatures have the mysterious ability to shoot lasers. No, I'm just kidding. Cursed Skull The skulls of giants, cursed to forever patrol the dungeon halls. Anomura Fungus Ancient insects that have mutated into the mushrooms of their home. Jellyfish Simply slimes that have adapted to a watery environment. Bat In ancient times, they were mammals living in the jungle. For some reason, they devolved following a migration, and were trapped underground forever. However, some of them made it back to the jungle, but never regained their intelligence. Demon Eye The severed eyeballs of necromancer's enemies, cursed to forever roam the world. Dungeon Guardian An ancient spirit that inhabits the skull of a rather large giant. Demon Humans whose souls and bodies were altered by hellish magics to the point of no recognition, they have a strange aptitude for magic. Eater of Souls Ancient insects, possessed and mutated by the corruption, they hunger to devour the souls of humans that enter their realm. Fungi Bulb Strange fungi possessed with souls. Goblins These are actually closely related to humans. They originated on an island called Grash, on the other side of the world. They are good with technology, but they somehow find a way to integrate spikes into everything. Face Monster Hideously altered humans, discolored by their own blood, and thirsting for the blood of others. Harpy Humans both blessed and cursed by the gods, they were given flight and beauty, but lost intelligence. Thus they attack the humans, envious of them. Hornet Bees that have "bugged" the system, escaping the Queen's rule and mutating into these creatures. Blazing Wheel Not intelligent by any means, they are held together by magic. Crimera Ancient insects altered and mutated by the power of the crimson, they have the power to infinitely suck blood, and not gain any weight. Devourer They are the children of the Eater of Worlds, and they always hunger for flesh. Fire Imp These are very similar to what happened to Demons, but with Goblins instead of Humans. Giant Worm Worms that have evolved, and terrorize the underground's many caverns. Hellbat Bats that somehow found their way into the Underworld, and were altered forever. Man Eater, Snatcher Mutated carniverous plants, they are likely the children of Plantera. Meteor Head Bits of magma and meteorite held together by cosmic magics. Nymph Village girls that were lost and possessed by spirits. Snow Flinx This is perhaps human evolution taking a wrong turn.... Wall Creeper Spiders that evolved into these ghastly beasts in the darkness of the underground. Spike Ball These maces are magically enchanted to swing forever. Antlion Long ago, they were called ants. But then they were possessed by desert magics. Beetle Ancient insects that live far beneath the earth. Crawdad Similar to crabs, but drastically altered somehow. Giant Shelly Similar to snails, but drastically altered somehow. Salamander Similar to lizards, but drastically altered somehow. Granite Elemental, Granite Golem Strange creatures made of granite surrounding a magic core. Angry Trapper Some of the stronger children of Plantera, they get their food from trapping humans. Armored Skeleton, Armored Viking Skeletons that have risen above their peers to become stronger. Basilisk Primordial lizards brought back to life from fossils. Black Recluse Spiders with more bite than the rest. Blood Feeder Fish with a taste for blood. Blood Jelly Crimslimes swimming in the blood of the wanderers into the Crimson. Bone Lee Skeletal remains of a great martial artist. Chaos Elemental Intense magic shoved into a spirit. Clinger Strange plants warped into extremely corrupt bodies. Mimic Trickster spirits possessing a chest. Corrupt Slime Corrupting viruses coagulated together. Corruptor Eater of Souls warped further by ancient spirits. Crimslime Blood bacteria coagulated together. Mummy Embalmed humans brought back to life with ancient magics. Derpling Hyperactive jungle insects. Desert Spirit Long past, they were the owners of pyramids. Diabolist Coordinators and sorcerers of the Dungeon forces. Digger The forefathers of the Giant Worms. Ghoul Strange combinations between skeleton and zombie. Dune Splicer The desert incarnation of the Digger. Dungeon Spirit Ancient spirits trapped in the Dungeon forever. Enchanted Sword Swords of fallen knights, enchanted by the power of the Hallow. Floaty Gross Spirits of dead vampires, still engorged with blood. Flying Snake Guardians of the Lihzahrd Temple. Fungo Fish Strange aquatic fungal creatures. Gastropods Strangely evolved snails powered by Hallow energy. Ghosts Spirits cursed to forever roam the world. Giant Flying Fox Re-evolved bats in their rightful home. Giant Tortoise Simple creatures cursed by a junglemancer to protect his lair. Hell Armored Bones Skeletons recruited from the underworld. Herpling Hyperactive bloody worms. Ice Bat Reanimated frozen bats. Ice Elemental Ice surrounding a magic core. Ice Tortoise Giant tortoises whom wandered into the ice caves. Ichor Sticker Parasites of the gods, banished to the earth. Icy Merman Mermaids stuck in frozen waters turn to these abominations. Illuminant Bat Bats that have absorbed the energies of the Hallow. Illuminant Slime C''oagulations of Hallowed bacteria.'' Jungle Creeper Cursed jungle spiders. Lamia Mermaids trapped on land. Lava Bat Ancient, stronger hellbats. Lihzahrd Ancient lizard men who once ruled the land. The gods judged them too powerful, and locked them away, even before the great spirits were driven out. Martian Probe The scouts of the Martian race. Moth Giant jungle creatures. Ancient Deity Wraiths that died once more. Bloody Snatcher Snatchers that were possessed by demons of the crimson. Confusor Giant w''orms that lost their path, fell in the core, lost their minds because of what they saw, then returned up.'' Electric Snake Crawltipedes that were electrified 100 times. Flame Breather Antlions that fell to hell because of too much ammunition, digging under them from shooting. Goblin Miner Goblins that took the player's pick during scouting. Hungry Crow A crow that was locked away with only 3 bread crumbs every day. Ice Digger Just a worm that ate too much ice. Jetpack Zombie A random zombie that somehow bargained with a steampunk. Knowledge Spirit A reader's spirit.Category:NPCs